Draw Me
by AmberStone12
Summary: Goby has to draw Deema for a final project, but there's a catch to how she has to be "dressed". Rated M for Nudity and minimal Sexual Content. ONESHOT FOR DOBY MONTH


Draw Me

"W-wait," Deema could feel the blush creep up on her cheeks as she clutched her cellphone even harder, "You want me to do what now?"

Goby let out a sigh on the other end. He too had darkened cheeks after explaining to the blonde what he needed to have done. Now with having to explain it again, he made sure he was talking nice and slow for her to hear.

"We have finals that are due in about a week," he stated, "Our last project is to do a still life portrait of whatever we want. And I want to draw you-"

"Aw," Deema cooed affectionately while also interrupting her boyfriend,"That's so sweet! I'd love to be your model!"

"Yeah, thanks, but I forgot to mention that you have to-" just as Goby tried to continued, the jazzy blonde on the other end of the line interrupted once more.

"I'll be over in five minutes, Gobes," With that, Deema quickly hung up.

Goby let out another sigh of defeat. Knowing how excited Deema can get off of the simpler things, it ended up limiting him from sharing an important piece of information that would probably make her freak out later on. He slouched on his bed for a few moments before preparing for his girlfriend's arrival to his room.

Deema seemed to travel in light speed when going to the boy's staying quarters. She was always so happy to see Goby, especially if he was doing something cool like drawing. She headed down the same hallway she always would and knocked heartily on the door.

The blonde greeted the kind, African American male and invaded his cheek with a 'hello' kiss. She then calmly strode into the large dorm room with her boyfriend.

"So where are you set up," Deema asked with a jazzy, eager tone in her voice. She looked around as well.

"Over there," Goby gestured to a nearby couch. It was a deep red shade and curved perfectly while being outlined in a golden type metal, "Gil is hanging out with Molly today and Nonny's at the library, so it can just be us."

"Great, no distractions!"

"You can say that again," Goby mumbled until his breath.

"So how do you want me to pose?"

Just as the blonde was about to pull a very pretty pose for her boyfriend to draw, he suddenly stopped her.

"Um, actually there's something you need to do first," dark blush was again forming on Goby's face.

"And that is?"

"Take off your clothes."

The blonde stood in partial shock while placing a hand on her hip, she cocked an eye brow, "Pardon?"

The African American rubbed his arm bash fully as his face became hot again, "That's what I was trying to tell you earlier. My teacher said that if we draw a person, they have to be naked so she can see if we used the proper anatomy. If not, it's an instant zero."

Deema's cheeks were also becoming red as a strange warmth started pulsing in the pit of her stomach, "Uhh.."

"But it's fine," Goby told her with partial shame, as if it was his choice, "I'll just draw a flower or a bowl of fruit or something. I wouldn't want to put you through all of that embarrassment just for my grade."

The dark male started picking up the pencils and sketch pad he had set on a table near. Just before he could hide in the crevices of his room, the blonde grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Actually," the blonde swooned in the familiar jazzy voice she used to always talk in, "I wouldn't mind. I mean this is for a final after all, and I wouldn't want you to fail because of me."

Goby smiled, now having some of his bashfulness lifted, wrapped his arms around his blonde girlfriend's small frame, "You're the best, Deems."

"I know," the blonde chimed, hugging the strong male back.

Once releasing their grips, Deema made her way to the red couch. First slipping off her shoes before stripping away her peach colored blouse, espousing her orang polka dotted bra. She then pulled off her denim shorts to show panties to match. She felt a little self conscious, but knew it was for the best. Besides, she knew that she would spend the rest of her life with Goby anyway. He was going to see her naked at some point, so why not now?

The blonde took a deep breath before in clasping the back of her bra. Which eventually showed her normal sized breasts. She then reached for her polka dotted underwear and pulled them down before stepping out of them, exposing her smooth, hairless womanhood. As a final touch, she pulled her scrunchies from her head. This let her hair out of its ponytail and allowed each perfect, curly blonde strand to reach her mid-back.

Goby was setting up his pencils and sketch pad the entire time that Deema was stripping. So he hadn't seen an inch of her body before she had finished. For the first time he took in each part of her perfect body. He couldn't take his eyes off of her wonderful curves and her smooth, pearly skin. Her blue eyes seemed to shine brighter than a billion stars, and her blonde hair was so golden, it looked more valuable than gold itself. Her chest was perfectly formed and fit with the rest of the proportion of her body. To him, she looked like a Porcelain Doll that not even Donald Trump could afford.

"Woah," Goby managed to utter after gazing at his girlfriend for a few minutes.

"What? D-Do I look bad," Deema blushed even deeper and covered herself with her hands.

"No, no, it's not that! It's just that you look so...beautiful."

Deema smiled at her boyfriend's sweetness as her cheeks became redder. She easily posed on the couch rather casually. She was turned on her side, one leg crossed her the other while one arm was propped on the arm of the red velvet. She pushed some of her blonde locks back to expose the beautiful orange bejeweled necklace around her neck.

"Perfect," her boyfriend grinned while picking up a thick pencil, "Stay just like that!"

Deema giggled as she held a casual smile, "Draw me like one of your French girls, Goby!"

The two then burst into a fit of laughter at the blonde's statement before getting started.

Goby's hands worked intensive on the paper as he simultaneously look at Deema's still figure numerous times. After about a half an hour of drawing and erasing, the male paused.

"Finished."

"Ooh! Let me see," Deema jumped from her seat, not bothering to put her clothes back on, and rushed to her boyfriend's side to see his masterpiece.

The blonde let out a gasp of amazement at the portrait.

It looked so life like, she couldn't believe it. Each of her notable traits looked so realistic. From her shiny eyes to her long curly hair.

"That looks amazing Goby," the blonde complimented with utter joy, she then hugged her boyfriend just as he stood up.

"You did most of the work," her boyfriend replied honestly.

"How?"

"By just being you."

Feeling so flattered and special by her BF's kind words, she jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck while giving him a long, lovely, kiss on the lips. They both melted into each-others arms as the kiss deepened. Eyes were closed and heads were curled in an effort to make the kiss even more passionate.

The two accidentally fell on the couch. Deema wrapped her legs around Goby's waist pulling him closer as if he had stripped of his clothes as well. Their mouths were still netted together as the two were only millimeters, or even a thin piece of denim away from committing the ultimate act of love. The two detached their lips and gazed at each-other, noticing a deep cranberry tint to each of their faces. Goby sank his head into Deema's soft neck, nipping at the delicate, flawless skin while gently grinding himself against her.

Blonde could only react with stifled gasps as she clutched onto him even harder. She could hardly control herself with the stimulation she was feeling below. Goby was feeling just as much as she was. His pants were becoming tighter as he continued to move against the girl below him.

Deema felt the need to reach for Goby's belt buckle. To which the male started fumbling with it in an effort to take it out, only to fail multiple times.

After a few moments of not feeling any more of the stimulation, the lust between both of them had suddenly disappeared, leaving them both hot and embarrassed.

"Maybe another time," the blonde sighed as she shifted from under her boyfriend. She then started to put her clothes back on.

"Yeah," he boyfriend agreed, pulling his long T-shirt lower in an effort to hide his sudden erection.

Once putting on her last shoe, Deema grabbed Goby's hand once more and dragged him out of the dorm.

"C'mon, I heard they were showing Titanic at the theatre next door."

And with that, the two exited the dormitory. Being so distracted that they forgot Goby's drawing was sitting plainly on the countertop on the table.

* * *

**Well that's it! Another Doby Oneshot done! I really wanted to update because I'm making another story with another author in the fandom that we think you will absolutely love! I've had some more time lately, so wads up for a Rocking the Atmosphere update sometime this week! Also, get ready for...da Da da DAAAAA! Golly month! Gosh, I will go nuts during that month! XD so stay tuned! Watch out for RTA and new Golly oneshot! Also, so sorry for deleting Honeymoon Hangover. I deleted after feeling a bit guilty for becoming so graphic, but I feel fine now. Instead, to repay you guys who love my Rated M stories, I'm creating a new M fic called "What's a Honeymoon?" Where Molly and Deema discuss their first time intimate encounters when they first got married. Oona had asked them about it because she was going to get married a week after that. This time, it features ALL of the couples intimacy instead of just one. So stay tuned! Amber, out!**


End file.
